1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device for measuring blood sugar and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, various functions may be performed by one electronic device. For example, a single electronic device may be multi-functional, performing such functions as, communicating with another electronic device, transmitting or receiving a text message, displaying multimedia content such as, a video or a game, accessing the Internet.
Medical equipment capable of identifying a user's health is widely used. Such equipment is conventionally a standalone device that is separate from the above-described electronic device. For example, a blood sugar measuring device that may identify a user's blood sugar at a designated time is extensively used for people with diabetes.
Currently, there is no single, integrated devices that functions both as an electronic device capable of performing various functions (e.g., a smartphone, a smartwatch, and the like) and as a blood sugar measuring device capable of identifying a user's blood sugar.